Above the rim
by Saburo Masaru
Summary: Kuroko no basket fanfic. My first fanfiction ever. #abovetherim
1. Introduction

Hey guys! I'm not a very good writer, but I sort of wanted to open with some sort of introduction. I've been wanting to make a fan fiction about Kuroko's Basketball for a while, seeing as I'm a huge basketball addict and this has anime/manga is sort of getting me into this kind of thing. I was never into anime or manga before I saw this anime. I'm not here to brag or write an autobiography, but I based my character, Saburo Masaru, on a more athletic version of myself in order to present a pretty good picture of the character. I'm 6'4" (About 194cm) and 80kg (roughly 177 pounds) at 13% body fat according to my most recent physical. I have (my character has) medium length black hair flipped to the left side. I can dunk a ball, however not as explosively as my character may. I am a basketball player, so I hope this story will feel a little more real seeing as it will be written from this perspective, though it still is my first writing piece. However, since I hope to make it feel real, my character will not be some unstoppable force incapable of losing. Thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy!


	2. Chapter 1

"Why is this place so huge?" I think to myself as I walk across campus.

"Well it is Kaijou High School… it certainly lives up to the standards I suppose"

After trudging my way across the monstrous school grounds, I wander into my first class, 5 minutes late too.

"Well this is a great start, late already on your first day?" my teacher remarks sarcastically.

"Sorry ma'am I…"

"No matter," she says in a frustrated manner "since you wanted to make such an entrance, why don't I let you introduce yourself to the class?"

Why does this have to happen to me…

"I am Saburo Masaru from Kamata West Junior High School. First year." I say in a bored tone.

"Well Saburo, why don't you take the open seat in the back?"

I sit down in between a cute brunette and a tall lean blond boy.

"Some entrance" the girl says playfully.

"Oh, right" I respond, not really paying attention to her. I was focused on the guy sitting next to me, and he turned his head and looked at me in disbelief.

"Did you play…" I begin

"Basketball?" he finishes.

"Yes, I played for Kamata West Junior High, did we beat your team or something?"

"Quite the contrary" he laughs, "I was a regular at Teikou Middle School."

"Of course!" I say, "You were the 3! Hard to forget a beating like that…" (3 meaning small forward)

"That's me, what did you play?" He replies.

"I was a power forward, captain as well." I answer in an ashamed tone.

"No way! That's awesome! I would have loved to have been captain, but I only picked the sport up in my second year of middle school." He sighs.

"God damn…" I ponder. "He's been playing for a fraction of the time I have, and there's that much of a skill gap?"

"I'm Kise by the way, Kise Ryota." He introduces himself. "Why don't you walk with me after the bell? It seems we have a lot of our classes together, and even more to talk about."

"So that's how we remember each other eh?" he comments. "Well, you sure have grown at least, Saburo."

"Looks like I needed to, playing at a nationally ranked school. I need all of the advantages I can get."

"Haha, I think you'll be just fine…" He remarks, his eyes gazing casually toward the gym.


	3. Chapter 2

"Faster!" Coach Genta Takeuchi yells.

"This isn't too bad, looks like running track wasn't such a bad idea after all." I think to myself as I study the tired players also trying out for the nationally strong team. I notice that Kise seems to be having no trouble either.

"Athletic and a model, huh? Ouch!" I say jokingly.

"Haha yeah man, you could be a model yourself" he jokes back.

"Tell you what, let's play one on one after today's over and we'll decide" I challenge.

*WAM!* "If you can stand by the end of the day" The captain, Kasamatsu-senpai, admonishes.

The practice seems to last forever. We didn't even scrimmage until after we got out of the weight room, which caused everyone to play more sluggishly, even Kise. We were split into white team vs. blue team, me being on white and Kise on blue. I saw an opening to show off to the coach and other players, and played as hard as I could. I sprinted up and down the court finishing with some thunderous dunks on the fast breaks, and even venturing further out for some jump shots. I suppose Kise got bored of watching me score all the points so he began to take off after every play. After blowing by a defender at the 3 point line, I rose as high as I could in order to throw down a conventional, two-handed dunk. *THWACK* *BOOM!* I hear as Kise blocks my shot off the backboard.

"How did he jump that high? More importantly, how did he push that out of my hands when I had such a firm grip?" I wonder beginning to panic. "Must have been the sweat on my hands, no other explanation."

The ball lands in one of the blue team player's hands. He immediately gives the ball back to Kise to leisurely dribble the ball back up the court. I step out closer than usual to defend him. After reaching in to try and steal the ball and score again, he blows by me using the same move I used on the previous play.

"Damn!" I yell, catching up to him using the time it took him to make a spin move around another player. I leapt even higher than before just to make sure I could block his shot. I breathed a sigh of relief when I felt my hand make contact with the smooth leather of the ball.

"Wait, why is it still moving forward?" I think for a split second.

"*BAM!* *SWISH!*" is all I hear as I my body is thrust backward by the pure force of Kise's dunk.

"This looks like a good point to call time for the day, tryouts will continue on this schedule for the rest of the week." Coach Takeuchi says. "Results will be posted Monday before classes."

"So this is the Generation of Miracles…" I smile, still lying on the ground. "I can't wait to see how this season goes."

"Looks like Kasamatsu-senpai was right" a familiar voice says from above, smiling. I didn't even realize the lean figure I was thinking about was right in front of me.

"Come on, let's go." He says.


End file.
